


迫害绿灯侠

by yanyin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyin/pseuds/yanyin
Summary: 你在回家的路上捡到了一个重伤昏迷的绿灯侠，你决定不放过这个天降美味。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	迫害绿灯侠

**Author's Note:**

> 为jj同人《品牌大师》中绿灯漫画同人，已获得作者授权。第二人称注意，强奸，道具，限制射精警告，就如标题所示太馋战损了想迫害绿灯侠。  
> 另外别问为啥哈尔不用戒指也别问为啥没电还有制服眼罩，问就是小说中的漫画为了不曝光身份没介绍绿灯的能力，粉丝产粮时并不知道他的能力和制服都来自于灯戒！

又是一个收租日，你挨家挨户地敲门提醒那些还未交租的租客。不出所料，最顶楼那间最小而破旧房间的租客依旧不知所踪。你骂骂咧咧地下楼，要不是他那张漂亮的脸蛋和健美的身材完美契合了你的性幻想，你早就把这个常年拖欠房租还经常带着一身血腥气的小混混赶走了。

外面下起了瓢泼大雨。你家离这栋公寓楼只有几步之遥，但却需要沿着马路绕一个大圈才能走到。为了尽快回家，你选择抄近路穿过一条黑暗狭窄的巷子。作为一个曾混过黑道的的壮年男子你当然不至于因此感到害怕，直到你踢到了一具趴伏在地的肉体，对方闷哼一声再无声息，浓重的血腥气瞬间溢出又被雨水冲刷的无影无踪。

你打开手机灯试图看得更清楚些，出乎你的意料，倒在地上的人居然是绿灯侠，你的眼底划过一丝晦暗不明的光。

你当然认识绿灯侠，或者说，你是他的狂热粉丝，垂涎他肉体的那种。某次商场大楼失火，绿灯侠为了救灾变出大型灭火设备将大火扑灭，连同他本人也被浇了个通透。你看着绿灯侠本就贴身的制服更是将他流畅矫健的肌肉曲线勾勒的纤毫必现，他就那样悬停在半空肆意舒展着身体，似乎因为湿透了有些不舒服下意识抖了几下，劲瘦但绝不羸弱的腰身轻轻摇摆着，带着那浑圆挺翘的臀部一同颤动。你下意识地摸了摸鼻子，发觉自己已经硬了。

那天晚上，你DIY的幻想对象第一次从租客小伙变成了绿灯侠。

而现在，上帝似乎听到了你的愿望，将一份大礼送到了你面前。你毫不犹豫地将重伤昏迷的绿灯侠带回了家。

你一件件除去绿灯侠的衣物，那具健美的身体在灯光下显得越发诱人。小麦色的肌肤健康而细腻，紧实而不浮夸的肌肉按下去硬硬的，显然不是那种健身房练出来的花架子，修长的双腿矫健结实，让人忍不住幻想它们环在腰上的情形。绿灯侠的身材比例堪称完美，就连纵横交错遍布躯体的伤疤都无损于这份美丽，反而为他增添了几分男人的魅力。他仿佛米开朗基罗的大卫，举手投足间散发着浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙。

你将赤裸的灯侠抱到床上，思索片刻后取出一副手铐将他拷在床头。灯侠通身发烫，原本因为失血过多而惨白的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，显然烧得不轻。你低头细心地处理灯侠裂开的伤口，失去了意识，酒精擦过还在渗血的伤口让这具诱人的躯体本能地颤抖，轻摇的腰肢勾得你心底邪火越加旺盛，也彻底扑灭了你心中最后一丝怜悯。

你上下打量着送上门的美餐，最终决定速战速决。你体贴地在绿灯侠腰下垫了几个垫子，跪在他大敞的双腿间，拧开润滑剂的盖子直接浇了半瓶下去，将整个臀部染得水光透亮。你的指尖探入那个隐秘的入口，绿灯侠的身体紧致火热，被冰凉的液体刺激着不住收缩，你试探着抽动手指，层层叠叠的软肉紧紧地包裹推挤，令你寸步难进。你并不想搞出命案，于是放弃了长驱直入的想法，转而在床头挑挑拣拣取出了一枚跳蛋。

这是一个绿灯侠主题的跳蛋，因为过于合你心意反而从来没在那些记不清脸的床伴身上用过，在此之前你唯一幻想过的使用对象是那个有着一双明亮的棕色眼睛的租客小伙，而今天它有幸可以用在本尊身上。跳蛋本身呈流线形设计，如同绿灯侠的身形，修长、优雅；但这并不影响它的使用体验，特殊的材料让它遇热可以逐渐膨胀，仿佛被人渐渐填满；半透明的外壳内装有一盏小灯，可以发出朦胧的莹绿色光芒，在你眼中格外有情趣。你在跳蛋上涂满润滑液，一点点推进那个诱人的入口。

看着跳蛋隐没在紧闭的入口内，你感受着身下蓬勃的硬起，有些气恼地在那个浑圆饱满的翘臀上拍了一巴掌。弹性十足的双丘颤巍巍地荡出臀波，你双眼一亮，绿灯侠确实有一双结实的大长腿和一个好屁股，在享受正餐之前先来点甜点也不错。你将绿灯侠翻过身去双腿并拢，将自己埋入丰腴的股间。马力十足的跳蛋让绿灯侠的下身止不住地颤动，感受着两团滑腻的软肉不住摩挲着你的勃起，你满足地叹了一口气，故意顶了顶那个被跳蛋羞涩地撑开一条缝隙的的入口，旋即抵住大腿根部疯狂摩擦。绿灯侠的大腿果然如你所想的那般美味，紧实有力又不会过分粗糙，因常年不见天日而白得耀眼的皮肤被你磨得红肿，却依旧紧紧夹着罪魁祸首。身下的躯体哆嗦的厉害，显然原本昏迷的人因为你的一连串动作恢复了意识，你有些可惜，但又难以抑制的兴奋，随手捞过跳蛋的开关将马力开到最大。

突如其来的刺激让还没完全清醒的灯侠口中泄出一丝呻吟，你饶有兴致地坐在一边，看着他迷迷糊糊地挣扎着想要起身，却被手铐限制住了行动。他的身体因为后穴的刺激僵硬了一瞬，终于弄清了状况骂骂咧咧地转过头抗议：“谁他妈…啊…你是变态吗居、居然奸尸…呃啊啊啊啊！”他竭力想保持语调的平稳，却无法控制地溢出些许呻吟，最后更是在你发狠的一次撞击中完全变了调。你被他面色潮红双眼迷蒙还要假装逞强的样子诱惑到了，摁着他的劲腰冲刺，绿灯侠挣扎着想要踢开你，重伤无力的身子和别扭的姿势却完全不配合，摩挲的双腿反倒让你体会到了更多乐趣。你低吼着射在他的股间，情不自禁地低头在他的肩头狠狠咬了下去。

似乎是意识到了自己此刻的无能为力，绿灯侠停止反抗，僵硬着身体任由你施为，嘴唇抿紧不再发出一丝声音。你虽然对此有些遗憾，但也不敢去赌伸手会不会被咬断手指，只能在别的地方找补回损失的乐趣。你将绿灯侠翻过身来，不出你所料，原本安安静静的绿灯侠突然暴起飞踢，被你早有准备的避开。积蓄的力气被挥霍一空，绿灯侠再次软倒在床上不住颤抖，未愈合的伤口再次崩裂。你挂着爱怜的表情强硬地限制住他的动作，轻轻摩挲着他盈满愤怒的脸庞，手指虚按在他的眼罩边，明显感受到了对方的紧张。你故作苦恼地开口；“我对绿灯侠到底是谁其实并不感兴趣，今天也不过是找点乐子，但如果你再这么不配合，那我也只能采取一些非常手段了。看在救命之恩的份上，乖一点，嗯哼？”

绿灯侠没有说话，只是愤愤地瞪着你。你依旧微笑着和他对视，甚至有闲情逸致反复把玩着跳蛋的遥控开关，看着不断改变的频率让他的额角渐渐覆上一层薄汗。终于，绿灯侠嗓音沙哑地开口：“放…放开，我可以当做……啊……当做什么都没发生”你终于因为他的冥顽不灵失去了耐心，撕下友善的假面冷着脸按住他血流不止的伤口，满意地听到他难以抑制的惨叫：“我这个人一般喜欢你情我愿，但掉到碗里的肉也没有丢出去的道理。既然好言相劝你不听，那接下来会发生什么可就不能怪我了。”

你从保险柜中取出一支试剂强制注入绿灯侠体内，看着他即使戴着眼罩也难以掩饰的惊惶不由嗤笑：“放心，我不沾毒品，只是些能让你乖巧些的小玩意儿，没什么副作用和成瘾性。”含混不清的解释显然没能让绿灯侠放心，他努力挣扎着，动作幅度却逐渐微弱，通身渐渐染上一层淡粉色。你估摸着药效应该发作了，伸手向绿灯侠下身探去。原本羞涩的入口在跳蛋和药效的双重折磨下不住张合着，指尖刚抵上入口就被微微吸入。你在绿灯侠尚未褪去红印的大腿间抹了一把，就着之前的精液径直插入瑟缩的甬道。

经过足够的开拓，绿灯侠的甬道依旧紧致火热，进出却不再有太大障碍，绵软的内壁被跳蛋调教的分外乖巧，含住了手指卖力吸吮，又在深入时乖顺分开。不多时，你就可以很顺畅地探入三根手指，顺利碰到了埋在甬道深处的跳蛋，此时跳蛋已被绿灯侠火热的身体温暖得胀大到婴儿拳头大小，满满地撑开绿灯侠的肠道深处。你捻着跳蛋在绿灯侠体内冲撞摸索，恶意地将开到最大振幅的跳蛋狠狠压在前列腺上，绿灯侠显然是第一次被人这么玩弄，浑身抽搐得厉害，想要挣开却手脚发软用不上一丝力气，苍白的唇被咬出了丝丝血痕，却仍难以抑制地从喉咙间挤出一丝呜咽。你一只手爱怜地抚摸着他汗湿的柔软发丝，另一只手却依旧毫不留情地在绿灯侠体内肆虐，过量快感的刺激下绿灯侠原本疲软的阴茎渐渐挺立，顶端淅淅沥沥地吐露出清液。你低头舔去绿灯侠唇上渗出的血丝，握住他昂扬的性器颇富技巧地上下撸动，前后夹击下即使顽强如绿灯侠也无法控制住身体的本能反应，饱含情欲的喑哑呻吟自唇齿间溢出，过多的涎水控制不住地顺着嘴角流下，在双颊留下一道水痕。

绿灯侠的呼吸渐渐变得急促，呻吟也越发高昂，手中的阴茎勃勃跳动，你知道他已经快要到达巅峰，手上的动作越发花样百出，最后在顶端拧了一把，绿灯侠骤然失声，腰身紧绷弯出一个优美的弧度，浓稠的精液喷涌而出。他瘫软在床褥间，无声地大口呼吸着，被欲火烧成淡粉色的饱满胸膛一起一伏，斑驳的精液顺着肌肉纹理流淌，整个人散发着一股淫糜的气息。你不顾抽搐着绞紧的后穴将跳蛋拉出一个头停在那里，过分撑开的穴口有些不适，却抵不过甬道深处骤然空虚的难捱，绿灯侠本能地扭腰摆臀不住收缩后穴想要重新吃下跳蛋，却总在最后一刻被你重新拉出。如是反复几次，原本主动求欢的身体突然僵硬，羞愤的目光几乎将你贯穿，你知道他已经从情欲中找回理智，不由感慨：“不愧是绿灯侠，这种能让普通人忘记一切礼义廉耻只会哭喊求欢的春药用在你身上也不过奏效了十几分钟。”

绿灯侠不住喘息着，轻蔑地笑了一声，嗓音沙哑却依旧不改傲气：“绿灯侠无所不能，就凭这种下三滥的东西就想控制我？”你笑而不语。这不是更好吗？意志的清醒又不代表身体的恢复，你确定自己注射的强效肌松剂剂量足够让绿灯侠失去反抗能力，何况春药的效果主要的作用对象可从来不是精神。不过你并不想解释太多，让他清醒的看着自己的身体违背自己最引以为傲的意志屈服于情欲，这种事只要想想就让你觉得下身硬到发痛。你啪地关掉房间内所有灯，房间内仅剩绿灯侠下身隐隐露出半个头的跳蛋散发出朦胧绿光，照亮范围也仅限于被跳蛋撑开到看不到一丝褶皱的穴口和遍布精斑的大腿根部。人在黑暗中总会本能地追逐光明，你欣赏着你亲手布置出的美景，指尖着迷地抚摸着穴口饱受蹂躏的一圈肉环，突然开口：“绿灯侠，这可是我精心挑选的，你的颜色，你喜欢吗？”绿灯侠显然被这样的羞辱刺激到了，穴口蠕动的更加剧烈，眼见跳蛋快要全部排出体外，你也快要忍耐到极限，一把扯出跳蛋狠狠冲了进去，顶端直直撞上玩弄了很久的前列腺，绿灯侠发出一声短促的尖叫，身体尽可能蜷成一团抖得像个筛子，绵软的后穴紧的让你隐隐疼痛。

绿灯侠体内湿热紧致，后穴死死咬住你的阴茎，蠕动的内壁全方位地按摩讨好着入侵者，妥帖细致的服务爽的你头皮发麻。你完全忘记了起初慢慢调教他的打算，将他的两条大长腿环在腰上，像个初经人事的毛头小子一样急吼吼地抽送着。你放弃了你引以为傲的丰富技巧，只是全部拔出到只留阴茎头堪堪撑开穴口，再狠狠地全根没入，每次进攻都精准瞄准了敏感点，动作暴烈到几近残酷。可怜的绿灯侠完全没经历过这个，青涩的身体还没能从高潮的余韵中回过神来，又被残忍地拖入欲望的深渊，虽然靠着远超常人的意志勉强保持着神志清醒，可却完全没法控制在药效作用下背叛了自己的身体。初经人事的后穴面对狂风骤雨般的进攻虽然还有些不知所措，但依旧极具天赋地应和着被侵犯的动作一张一缩地吮吸着，过电般的快感从不断被刺激的敏感点传至四肢百骸，修长矫健的双腿抽搐着本能地夹紧，脚后跟交叠着在你的后腰摩挲，刺激的你更为兴奋。被拷在床头的双手也不住挣扎着，手腕都被磨红了也依旧无法挣脱，反而带动铁链发出清脆的撞击声，叮叮当当地应和着你的动作。

绿灯侠原本的皮肤光滑细腻，加州热情的阳光也没能摧毁他这份与生俱来的天赋（是的，你当然知道绿灯侠是本地人，他简直将海滨城的印记烙进了自己的基因里），如今遍布全身的伤痕却轻而易举地做到了，你抚摸着纵横交错的伤口，有些甚至有着反复撕裂愈合的痕迹，留下了永久的瘢痕，显然绿灯侠这份工作为他带来的不止是强大的力量，更多的是难以想象的痛苦与磨难。但苦难并没能打倒这个顽强的灯侠，反而让他长成更闪闪发亮的样子，长成更和你心意的样子。

你从来没告诉过任何人你关注绿灯侠很久了，从他还被空军通缉，从他还在被世人恐惧谩骂起，大抵是因为他明明和你一样被黑暗包围，却依旧心向光明，活成了你最向往的样子。你要永远忘不了他在那些愚者的恐惧愤怒中微笑着将你拉出危险的逆光身影，因为他，你才决意洗手上岸开始新的人生，没有真的放任自己在罪恶中沉沦。你不禁有些气愤，他本该是你一人的宝物，是你珍藏独享的明珠，如今却被越来越多的人欣赏到那耀眼的光芒。无论现在看上去有多佛系，你清楚地知道当年的黑帮生活也给你烙下了不可磨灭的印记，对自己认定的事物总是抱有难以消磨的占有欲。你汹涌的情感叫嚣着留下这个灯侠，折断他的翅膀让他永远无法离开，理智却反复告诫你你爱的正是他自由而正义的身影，天人交战下你只能更大力地操进更深处，让欲望湮灭一切思考能力。

陡然加速的动作让原本艰难适应了的绿灯侠惊叫出声，身体被动地随着下身的动作起伏，被抚过的伤口泛起阵阵痒意，不同于下身如潮水般汹涌可怖的快感，却更深入骨髓。他扭动着试图避开你作乱的手，反而将自己更完全地送到你的手中。你着迷地亲吻舔舐着绿灯侠身体的每一寸肌肤，从喉结一路向下，在精巧的锁骨种下点点梅花，含住挺立的乳珠反复吞吐吮咬，直到他口中溢出模糊的泣音。你一路舔过伤痕累累的小腹，结实的腹肌上斑驳的伤口触目惊心甚至算得上可怖，在你看来却是恰到好处的完美，令你愈发爱不释手。你沿着疤痕的纹理一寸寸摩挲，身下过于敏感的躯体无望地挣扎着将你吞入更深，滚烫的鲜血自伤口涓涓流出，逐渐浓厚的血腥气激起了你骨子里的凶性，你将这具让你沉迷不已的身体抱得更紧，低头死死咬住他在接连不断的高潮下本能扬起的光洁脖颈，直到铁锈味盈满你的口腔。

疼痛与情欲的刺激让绿灯侠再次攀上巅峰，身体绷成一张肉欲的弓，饱胀的性器随着你凶悍的动作一晃一晃地在你们之间摩擦，不住流出的粘液打湿了你的小腹。你心知他到了极限，突然伸手堵住了他即将喷发的欲望。“你重伤未愈身体虚弱，不能射太多次。”你的语气故作正经，下身的攻击却未曾减弱半分，反而更密集地向着敏感点发起进攻。被强行阻止了高潮的绿灯侠在你身下毫无章法地扭动着，呜咽着呻吟：“放开，呜，放开啊！”

你没有理会绿灯侠难得的示弱，反手拍了拍他紧实挺翘的屁股，满意地感到火热的后穴将你绞得更紧。你低头附在他耳边轻声说：“只要让我射出来就给你解放。加油哦宝贝，无所不能的绿灯侠不会连这点小事都做不到吧？”

“不……啊……不行的……唔啊……做不到的呃啊啊啊啊啊！”绿灯侠拒绝的话语哽咽而破碎，身体却诚实地迎合着你的动作，矫健的大腿死死缠着你的腰将你拉得更近，柔韧的腰肢随着你进攻的幅度摇摆着好让你整根没入，胸膛不住挺起将饱满的朱果主动送至你口中。虽然你很享受黑暗中强迫的快感，但此刻你突然有些遗憾不能看清他的表情。你重新将灯打开，突如其来的光明让绿灯侠又惊又羞地不住摇头，早就湿透的眼罩再也藏不住一滴泪水，在脸上滑过两条蜿蜒的泪痕。那层无所不能的伪装终于被你彻底打破，现在的绿灯侠蜷缩在你身下，漂亮的躯体被玩弄的乱七八糟，全身抽搐着咬紧侵犯他的性器，意识被欲火烧到模糊，即使羞耻到哽咽哭泣也依旧不由自主地求欢。但你又清楚地知道即使此刻再如何崩溃示弱，他总会重新变回那副无所畏惧、无所不能的样子，你可以短暂地抓住这颗星星，但星星终会回到天空，凡人只能仰望。

脸颊上柔软湿润的触感唤回了你的意识，似乎是你长时间的停顿让绿灯侠以为你又想玩什么新花样，终于决定主动一点好速战速决。“快点……拜托……”他轻轻在你脸上啄吻，带着浓厚的鼻音小声请求：“我真的很难受……”隔着眼罩你无法看清他的表情，只是下身再次开始动作，低头吻上了他苍白的唇。绿灯侠微微张着口没有反抗，但身体的僵硬是掩饰不住的，你也没有深入的意思，只是小心地、虔诚地一遍遍摩挲着柔软的唇瓣，将滑落的泪珠一一吮吸。终于，在又一次用力深入后你终于按捺不住顶着前列腺射了出来，同时松开了堵住阴茎口的手指，被禁锢了太久的性器已经没法爆发，精液淅淅沥沥地从憋到紫红的性器中缓缓流出。

你抽出疲软的性器，失去了阻挡，浊白的精液混着润滑剂从后穴流出，你有些不满地砸了咂嘴，随便挑了一个足够粗大的肛塞重新填满松软的后穴，前后的双重高潮让绿灯侠陷入了恍惚，瘫在床上一动不动地任由你折腾。你拍了拍绿灯侠满是欢爱痕迹的漂亮屁股，确保不会有一滴液体从后穴流出后起身去准备干净的热水和新毛巾，等你回来，消耗了太多体力的绿灯侠已经沉沉睡去。你替他做好清洁又重新处理好伤口，看着他略显憔悴的容颜和即使在梦中也不时颤抖的身体，鬼使神差地在他后腰用不溶于水的笔涂上一个小小的标记，这大概是你能放任自己表达占有欲的底线了。

“晚安，我的英雄，我多想就这样留下你，让你永远属于我啊。”


End file.
